vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149316-uncharted-waters-death
Content Yeah you get a type of fatigue that kills you real quick. Ive spent many hours doing odd off the map exploring and there's basically nothing to find. | |} ---- Well that was fun. It is interested that I saw a lot of underwater structures on that area to the South, is any of those underwater stuff ever used? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope. Just eye-candy. | |} ---- I mean sure you can climb weird things and get cool views. But there's really no Easter eggs. Where as in like WoW you could find a underwater cave that held the king of stormwind. | |} ---- Actually, if you know where to look there are some interesting things hiding off the beaten path ;) There's an underwater Exo-Lab in the lake in Ellevar with a small boss and puzzle deal... And there are some interesting sites and things lying around Edited January 28, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Wow the devs really are loosing good lore there by not using those underwater structures. You could build a whole world down there for future expansions. Maybe is time Wildstar get some well deserved love. | |} ---- There is still a lot of Nexus unexplored, by either the Factions or the natives or the Eldan. So, who knows what's in store 'neath the briny depths? | |} ---- PVE is the child loved way hard. PVP is basically the child locked in the attic. | |} ---- ---- ---- I remember doing that! I want to say during Nilla or TBC I stumbled in there. With Cata, they put a bunch of stuff out there to find whilest flying around... One thing I honestly miss from GW2 are the jumping puzzles hidden off to the sides of pve or pvp content. You were all kicking along, picking on poor defenseless man-eating spiders and then you're all like..."wait... those look like stairs.... are those stairs???" and you hop up a little further.... and that feeling like "holy crap, they keep going.... " and then getting to the top of a hard fought puzzle with one last jump.... and you accidentally dodge roll off the end... and your heart sinks like... 'daaaamn..... I... I immediately regret this decision"... Its one of the few "side quest" contents that I felt not only gave dimension to the world, but honestly brought out the puzzle solver in me... which after killing x number of angsty bandits, was soo satisfying... On the other hand.... I also spent so many hours falling straight off of Clock Tower and Winter Wonderland, time after time after time, spawning again and again until I owned that cupcake.. it is MINE now. MUAHAHAHAHA! Muscle memory for the win, bitches!!! Then pounce on that shit again and again while the peons you once identified with now fall to the ground all around you like the little cupcakes you aren't anymore... No sir... This is your kingdom now built upon the skulls of the fallen that now only answers to... dammit! Stupid LAG... I totally jumped clear of you, ya....stupid... chasm.. I might also just really enjoy pain. :blink: True story. Reference material A There's actually a third type for what my fellow Dwarf Fortress Gamers enjoy as fun, but I can't find a picture of it online that wasn't made for ants.... | |} ---- ---- I wish there were more jumping puzzles in Wildstar as they are really fun. I thought the explorer path would have provided a good amount of them for people that like that sort of thing and although on the odd occasion you get some minor jumping it doesn't really have proper jumping puzzles like GW2 has. As for the clock tower it was one of my favorite events in GW2 and that was a proper challenging jumping puzzle that caused many swearing moments from me. But many falls later I managed to be able to complete it on a regular basis, of course there was nothing worse when that big Norn was constantly blocking your view though. | |} ---- ---- Hrm - not sure what game you've been playing, but I've had quite a few members of my guild complain about all the jumping puzzles. As an explorer, of course, we find even more, but sometimes you DO have to go out of your way to find them. That's... sort of the point ;) For example, have you completed all the housing-challenges that are jumping puzzles (such as Shardspire or the Shade's Eve event pyre)? Have you found and completed the ones in the world, like the ones in Deradune (giant trees) and Wilderrun (also giant trees but with mushrooms)? Even end-game content has some challenging jumping puzzles. That damned frogger challenge gets me at least once every time.... Believe me - the challenges are out there... And when you're done with those, there's always the meta-game ones, like getting on top of Thayd (double-points for doing it as a member of the Dominion). Exploring is definitely the reason for the Explorer path, and I find no end to the variety of things to explore in the game. | |} ---- I double checked and I can confirm it is infact Wildstar I have been playing. Of course at this moment I am questioning that fact myself as im unable to fathom how I managed to miss all the jumping puzzles the game has to offer whilst getting my 100% cartography and other explorer path missions complete in each of the zones. So I will just chalk it down to old age and my eyesight failing, might name my next toon Quincy Magoo :) Edited January 29, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- True story, I tried my damnedest to explore while collecting all the lore with my scientist.. but I still discover jump challenges in places I thought I had completely worked over. The one in Deradune surprised me the most, as I could have sworn I passed there tons of times, but alas... Always cool to find stuff like that :3 | |} ---- Yeah I need to go exploring again on my toon as I said I don't know how I managed to miss them but I obviously have. | |} ---- Happens to the best of us :D | |} ----